


Fait avec amour (made with love)

by Yeolsvixen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, ChanBaek - Freeform, Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, King Baekhyun, M/M, knight Chanyeol, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/pseuds/Yeolsvixen
Summary: King baekhyun hates waking up in the mornings.Because the moment the sun is up, he must let go of the love of his life. Chanyeols knightly duties keep him busy after all.But today, Baekhyuns got a plan.He’s gonna keep his lover in his arms.Just a little longer.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	Fait avec amour (made with love)

If you ask him, Baekhyun would wish for the night to never end. He would wish for the day to Never begin.

He would wish, to all the god's out there, that chanyeol wont have to leave his side

But alas.

Even a king cannot change the way our world works, however much he may want to.

The moment he feels someone move beside him, his senses fire up and his body starts to stir. He's so used to having that warm body close to him every night that a single move, a single odd movement throws him right off.

He instantly recognises when something is wrong.

He feels the heat move away from him and as if on instinct, his hand thrusts out of the bed covers and tries to latch onto whatever surface of skin it can. His sleep deprived mind realises that he's caught an elbow in his hands and so he just holds onto it for dear life and _pulls._

He pulls on the arm with all his might, pulls until he hears a hiss of pain, a yelp of surprise, followed by a deep grunt as the person loses its balance (clumsy knights and their uncoordinated bodies) and baekhyun is, for the last of a better word, crushed against a heavy weight.

Now let me remind you, Chanyeol is a _big_ man.

Not just in terms of his heart, which beats for Baekhyun already, but even in terms of his physique.

He stands tall and proud, at about over 6 feet, with his muscled back and broad shoulders, with his ripped thighs and veiny hands.

He's an actual giant. Who still whines when Baekhyun hits him on the arm.

Being crushed under his lover isn't exactly in Baekhyun’s schedule for this summery Friday morning, but even so, you wont see him complaining.

He ignores Chanyeol’s grunt of complain and just stays still.

Now that he's got a hold of his lover, Baekhyun gets to work.

There are a couple steps he needs to consider if he wants to trap chanyeol.

Step one, hold on to the target with everything you've got.

As if on cue, he loops his arms around chanyeols shoulders and pulls him closer.

"Ow! baek that hurts!" he hears somewhere above him, but he ignores it. Chanyeol’s cheeks are squished against his bare chest, and his hot breath hits Baekhyun’s skin, making him shiver involuntarily.

Step two, trap your target from all sides.

He's glad his legs didn't get completely crushed beneath chanyeol. He moves with ease, lifts his legs up to cross them behind chanyeols waist, locking his lover in his embrace

He hears another grunt.

He ignores it, yet again

He's the king dammit, he's allowed to be a little selfish.

Step three. Just make sure your target isn't able to escape.

Baekhyun just wiggles a little until he finds a comfortable spot, and then lets out a loud sigh, content.

Now he'd like to see Chanyeol try to escape.

"Are you done?" he hears chanyeols voice, exasperated.

He looks down and sees chanyeol trying to wiggle out of his hold. Baekhyun just tightens his.

"Looks like you're trapped." he smirks, looking down at chanyeols disheveled face. His full face isn't visible but his ears have reddened, as he tries to look up at baekhyun.

"What are you trying to do?" Chanyeol asks, voice gruff. Its clear he hasn't completely awoken yet, with his sleep crusted eyes and puffy lips. Seems like he woke up to train.

"I need to go for my training, Baekhyun" he tries to move again, but Baekhyun wont have it.

"You don't have training today" he says, reaching over to push chanyeols hair back, revealing his forehead. Chanyeol closes his eyes at the attention, letting out a soft sigh.

"Says who?" chanyeol asks, lazily quirking a brow. Baekhyun just smiles.

"your king."

"Giving out orders first thing in the morning now are we?" Chanyeol smirks, pushing himself closer so that his lips touch Baekhyuns jaw. He gives it a little lick, before nuzzling it.

"I'm a king, I was born to give orders"

"uh huh, even in your bed chambers?

" _Especially_ in my bed chambers." baekhyun smirks, leaning down and gifting chanyeol with a blinding smile.

"are you gonna keep me here all day?"

"why? you don't wanna stay here with me?" baekhyun asks grouchily.

"You know the answer to that already, your highness.”

"Well then there’s no room left for arguing, is there?" Baekhyun ruffles his locks once more, fingers grazing his back, moving up and down in a soothing rhythm

"Whats the point of arguing anyway?"Chanyeol says, pressing a kiss to his jaw. He pulls away, locking eyes with Baekhyun.

"I can never win against you." he whispers, biting at the tender flesh at baekhyuns collarbones. Baekhyun lets out a soft hiss.

"Do that again," he requests, voice soft.

"What? mark you? like I did last night?" chanyeol gets up on his elbows, hovering over him.

Just the recollection of last nights events makes Baekhyun’s breath stutter. His hands get clay, the familiar feeling of heat pooling in his stomach resurfaces.

He had been so needy last night. Needier than he's ever been.

He hadn't even let Chanyeol rest, hadn't let him shower.

He had jumped on his lover the moment he had walked inside his bed chamber, still clad in his knights uniform. He had kissed him until he had the older man groaning in his mouth, grabbing his hips firmly, his touches promising nothing but painful pleasure.

Chanyeol always gave In after all. He could never deny Baekhyun anything.

"Why are you blushing now?" Chanyeols voice brings him back to the present, and baekhyun blinks down at him, oblivious to the state of his blushing face.

“I'm not blushing!" he professes loudly.

"Whatever floats your boat" Chanyeol lets out a hearty chuckle, reaching over to cup Baekhyuns face.

Baekhyun just pouts at him, eyebrows drawn together tightly. When the amusement from Chanyeols face doesn't fade, he tightens his hold on chanyeol in retaliation.

"You're squeezing me up, little star” Chanyeol chokes out, still chortling at Baekhyuns ridiculous display of dominance.

"I'm gonna keep you locked in my arms all day. You wont be Able to escape"he threatens,locking his feet behind chanyeols waistand pushing, pulling him even close.

" I really need to go baek." chanyeol says, but Baekhyun ignores him.

"you haven't even given me my good morning kiss yet and youre already talking about leaving? I'm disappointed in you, knight park" baekhyun guffaws, rolling his eyes.

"If I kiss you, will you let me go?"

Baekhyun levels him with a stare. "fine." He grumbles. "now kiss me, and you better kiss me real good."

"Your wish is my command, your highness."

"And stop addressing me with that hideous name"

"What should I call you then?"

“What you always call me by when we're alone" baekhyun mumbles.

He feels chanyeols eyes on him but he's too embarrassed to look at him now. He will always prefer chanyeol calling him by this particular name and he especially loves hearing it from his mouth, but chanyeol doesn't need to know that.

"my little star" he hears, and his heart soars.

"For someone so clever, you really cannot express your feelings can you?" chanyeol says, unable to keep the fondness from his voice any longer.

"I'm perfectly in sync with my feelings, thank you very much" baekhyun says, crinkling his nose.

"Oh? shall we see how in sync you are?

"I'd rather not." Baekhyun backtracks right away.

Talking about his feelings means putting himself out there for everyone to excruciate his inner thoughts. He hates feeling vulnerable, but when he's with chanyeol—

Its hard to explain.

His feelings for chanyeol are too complex.

“See? you gave up so fast." chanyeol snickers, yelping when baekhyun hits him. That yelp soon turns into a wince though, and the pained expression on his face alarms baekhyun.

"Are you okay?" he asks immediately. “Did I hurt you?" He pushes himself up, bringing Chanyeol with him.

"No no, I’m alright. You just surprised me thats all." Chanyeollets out a laugh, but Baekhyun isn't convinced by his front.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he still asks to a now sitting chanyeol.

"I..well-" chanyeol says, rubbing the back of his neck, a sign that he's embarrassed

“What? what is it? who hurt you?" baekhyun asks, trying hard not to grit his teeth.

"It was...it was actually you, baek" Chanyeol says, giving him a sheepish smile.

Baekhyun is speechless. He cannot believe this.

Why would he ever Hurt chanyeol?

Sure they spar sometimes, even train together, but the only time Baekhyun has ever HurtChanyeol is when they--

Oh god.

His face pales at the realisation.

"Oh my god.." he whispers in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Did I really?"

"You were uh…kinda rough last night Baek. But its okay you know? it doesn’t—"

"Turn around." Baekhyun whispers, voice breaking pathetically. He feels shame curl up in the pit of his stomach.

“I'm fine, really-"

"Turn around for me Chanyeol, please." He says, voice quivering lightly.

Chanyeol just lets out a sigh and turns around, exposing his back to baekhyun.

Baekhyun scoots closer to him, leaning down to inspect his back, its not too visible, but he does see it

Thin, red scratches his scratches run all over his back, not too prominent,but still there.

He lifts up a shaky finger and runs it across the scratches, throat closing up when he feels chanyeol shudder.

"They were the reason I was trying to sneak out of bed just now." chanyeol lets out a little laugh. And baekhyun just quietly stares at the back of his head.

Without a word, baekhyun just leans down and presses a tiny kiss to the scares, small, sweet little kisses all over his back, making Chanyeol let out a relieved sigh.

His fluttering kisses are a sign of apology, a sign of thankfulness.

This is him, trying to convey his feelings.

No matter how turned on he is, no matter how desperate he is for chanyeols touch, he makes a promise to himself. He realises that seeing even a small scar on chanyeols back brings him immense pain, a pain so deep it brings tears to his eyes.

In this moment, sitting behind his lover, dropping loving kisses on his bruised back, He's no king. He's just baekhyun. _Chanyeols baekhyun._

He's no king without Chanyeol. Nor will he ever be.

“I’m really fine, baek." he hears, and soon enough, he's pulled into chanyeols arms

He didn't even realise when Chanyeol turned around.All he registers are his arms around him, pulling him in his lap. Baekhyuns eyes are blurry with tears, and with one blink, they trickle down his face

"Remember our promise? Chanyeol says softly, wiping his tears.

"No more tears.” Baekhyun hiccups out.

He rubs his thumb on baekhyuns cheekbones, smiling softly. Baekhyun sniffles and tries to soak in all his warmth.

He loves this, loves being in Chanyeols arms, all cocooned in his body heat. He never wants to leave, nor will he let Chanyeol leave.

He feels Chanyeols lips kissing his forehead, and he closes his eyes.

"I wont do it again," he whispers, keeping his eyes closed.

"What if I want you to?" Chanyeol fires back. Baekhyun’s eyes snap open.

"wh-what?" he stutters out, wide eyes fixed on Chanyeols.

"I never said I hated these scars Baek" chanyeol says, lips quirking up.

"so you’re saying that you...you like it?" baekhyun blinks, confused.

"well yeah, cause that means I'm fucking you right. it means I’m making you feel good."

"Stop-" baekhyun whines, face flushed.

“You're weird." he decides, flicking chanyeols forehead.

"I cant believe you cried over the way you scratched me during sex"

"I got scared okay? I thought I really hurt you!" Baekhyun says haughtily, hiding his face in chanyeols neck.

"You're adorable." Chanyeol says fondly.

"Watch your language, knight park, you're talking to your king."

"You might be everyone else's king but to me, you're my little star." Chanyeol says, smiling when baekhyun leans up to kiss him.

The kiss is slow, sweet, it leaves a sweet ache bubbling inside baekhyuns belly, it makes him crave for more, like how chanyeols kisses always do.He leans up even more, tangling his hands in chanyeols hair as he kisses him with vigour.

Kissing chanyeol makes his morning way better.

Chanyeol pulls away first, gifting baekhyun a handsome smile as his hands tighten around the king's waist.

"You're important to me." chanyeol says suddenly.

"I think if theres anything that will last forever, its that.

Whether we separate, stay in touch, or rarely speak again, you'll always be that little someone I really do care for baekhyun, I would sacrifice everything to protect you and keep you safe."he finishes quietly, tone serious as he runs a hand through Baekhyun hair, kissing him after

"you sappy old man." baekhyun tuts, kissing chanyeols jaw. Chanyeol lets out a growl, making Baekhyun snicker.

"I wasn't the one crying over bruises created during sex just now" chanyeol says, raising an eyebrow.

"I was being considerate" baekhyun says, narrowing his eyes.

"uh-huh. sure you were. now get off me."

"I really was!"

"Get off my lap, baekhyun."

"thats not how you speak to your king"

"Okay then, please get your soft, smooth butt off my lap, your highness."

Baekhyun just scowls when chanyeol gently pushes him off his lap and stands up.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must go train, my men will be waiting for me," He puts on his robe.

"I ordered you to stay here though. he glares, sitting up on his knees, pale skin on full display. He feels chanyeols eyes rake his body once, and he smirks inwardly.

  
“Your highness--"

"Thats not my name."

"Baekhyun please."

"Thats more like it."

Chanyeol walks closer and gives him a kiss."3 hours, and I'll see you at the royal court."

“One hour. and I may forgive you."

"Two hours, and I'll kiss you goodnight."

“Two and a half hours, and you'll spend an entire month in my chambers"

"...fine." Chanyeol grumbles, wincing when baekhyun laughs out loud

"I'll see you soon, little star. Make sure you behave."

"Don't I always?" Baekhyun asks smugly.

"Don't get cocky with me, I'll see you later"

"Two hours, knight Park!"He yells as he watches chanyeol walk out.

"I love you, my little star, have a nice day." chanyeol says, gifting him his million dollar smile.

He leaves, leaving a dumbfounded baekhyun alone in his chambers.

"What...did he just say?" baekhyun whispers to himself, surprised beyond belief.

He's frozen in shock even as the chamber maids scurry around his room, trying to get him to move. He moves as if in a daze, repeating chanyeols words in his head over and over again.

He spends his morning like always, looking after the kingdom's events, working alongside his co

Chanyeols words haunt him for the entire time, his deep voice, dripping with affection, his pretty eyes crinkling into crescents, his boisterous laugh. He spends his entire morning dreaming about his Chanyeol.

He cannot wait to see him.

Soon, He's so swamped with his work that he doesn't even check the time. His servant reminds me of luncheon, making him jolt up from his seat.

"I'll have lunch later, first I need to speak with Knight Park" he says, hastily walking towards the door.

"But, your highness—“ his servant stutters, making Baekhyun turn to him.

"What is it?" he asks Kindly, stepping closer to the boy. He might be a couple years younger than him. He's gnawing on his bottom lip, looking tense.

"Knight park is...he's not in the castle anymore, your highness.”

"What do you mean? where is he then?" Baekhyun frowns at him.

"Knight park was sent to Rawndail, this morning." He says, making Baekhyun stop in his tracks.

"This morning? He was with /me/ this morning" he snaps at the boy, taking another step closer.

"Why was he sent to Rawndail? who sent him? I don't remember giving such orders?" He demands, voice hoarse. Theres a knot in his chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

Surely Chanyeol wont leave him like this, without a goodbye. Will he?

Surely he Wont leave after confessing?

"But he said—” he whispers, now in a different daze. 

_"He said he loves me, that he'll protect me, that he'll sacrifice-"_

He suddenly feels dread wash over him, and he remembers.

The queen dowager. His step mother.

This must be his step mothers doing.

Baekhyuns blood runs cold, and, without a second thought, he storms out of the room, ignoring his servants frantic calls of his name.

Chanyeols smile keeps on flashing in his mind and he feels as if something is lodged in his throat. His eyes sting but he just grits his teeth.

He marches over to the queen dowagers; chambers and all but bursts in through the doors, paying no heed to the dowagers maids. The dowager is standing next to her bed, all ready to walk down for dinner. But Baekhyun doesn't even give her the time to gather herself together.

"what did you do?" his voice thunders inside the room as he walks over to her, fuming with anger. "what did you do to him?"

"Him?" she looks at him, feigning confusion. But then her eyes gleam with something darker.

"Oh, you mean your precious knight?"

"Why did you send him away? He works under my orders, he doesn't take orders from you." he says, lifting a finger in her direction.

"I'm sure he takes orders from you. he was your little plaything after all." she spits out venomously.

Shocked, Baekhyun takes a step back.

"you...you knew?" he gasps out, heartbeat thundering inside his chest.

"Oh but Of course I knew, baekhyun." she scoffs, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I gave him a choice. Him, or your crown."

"what are you talking about? what choice?”

"Laying with an older man, and that too, with your ever mysterious knight? I must say, you've got some nerve, king baekhyun."

"You don't tell me what to do." he spits out vexatiously.

"Maybe not, but I can tell him what to do. or rather, what to choose."

"I gave him a choice. Either he could have you, or you could have your crown. he chose your crown. He said he wont be enough for you anyway, what a pathetic man for a warrior."

"You disgust me." baekhyun manages to let out, feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

Just a couple hours ago he was in chanyeols arms, and now, now chanyeol isn't even here. Chanyeol is all the way across the country, in a land where no one knows him, with god knows who, doing god knows what. So thats why he said those things, he knew he'll have to leave today.

Chanyeol knew, He knew and he still spent his last hours with baekhyun. He still kept up with baekhyuns whims, soothed him with his words, he even confessed before he left.

What an idiot.

Baekhyun hates him.

_No, no he doesn't. he doesn't. he could never. he wont ever._

“He didn't even give me a chance to say it back…” he whispers, voice shaky, his legs shake, heart breaking over and over inside his chest. His tears tears start flowing heavily now, and he almost loses his balance.

It hurts. every single fibre in his being hurts.

He wonders if this is what those scars on Chanyeols back felt like.

It hurts, but being hurt by the person love the most hurts even more.

He wants to see him, admire him, touch him and kiss him, tell him he's an idiot, a selfless bastard who's always putting baekhyun first.

He wants him. He wants chanyeol. He wants all of him.

But he cant have him. He doesn't even know how he'll look for him. Their kingdom is vast, and finding chanyeol will be an almost impossible feat.

He doesn't think he will ever meet someone like chanyeol.

"Theres no point in looking for him now, baekhyun"

He hears the dowagers voice. She looks at him with pity, but he sees through it, sees her disgusting persona thats hiding underneath all that beauty.

"He's gone."

Gone.

_He's gone._

The words cut him like a thousand swords.

_His Chanyeol is gone._

He fulfilled his promise then. He said he'll sacrifice anything for Baekhyun, and he did.

But at what cost?

He left for Baekhyuns own good, but he left with Baekhyuns heart.

He left with Baekhyun’s soul.

"Why are you so selfless?” he whispers to no one, his legs finally lose all the energy and he slumps down, shaking like a leaf

"You said you loved me, you said I was your little star"

"but what you didn't know was—you…you were the sky, my precious night sky, you made me shine."

"How is a star supposed to shine without his night sky?"

"How is a lover supposed to live without his heart?"

"How am I supposed to live...without you?"

Hes not selfless

He's selfish

He didn't even give me a chance

He didn't even give me a chance to say ‘I love you’

**Author's Note:**

> IS THIS THE END?? YES? NO? WHO KNOWS?
> 
> IS IT????
> 
> EHEEEHEHHHEE WAIT FOR MORE MY PETALS <3<3


End file.
